Hansel (True North)
Infinite Forest |species = Human |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = Quinn Lord |onlyappearance = True North |latestmention = Chosen }} Hansel, currently known as Nicholas Zimmer, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the ninth episode of the first season and is portrayed by guest star Quinn Lord. Hansel is based on a character of the same name from the fairytale, "Hansel and Gretel". History Upon entering the house, Gretel and Hansel become prisoners of the witch after Hansel accidentally wakes her up by taking a bite of a cupcake. As the Blind Witch prepares her oven to cook Hansel, Gretel instructs her brother to grab a key from the witch's pocket and give it to her so she can unlock the cage door. Hansel, however, is too scared to do it when the witch comes to get him, so Gretel puffs up her cheeks to make the witch choose her instead. Gretel pilfers the key and tosses it to Hansel, who frees himself and goes up some stairs to get a cane to attack the witch. Hansel trips on his way down as Gretel is having her hands bound up, causing the witch to shove Gretel aside as she magically propels the cane out of Hansel's hand. The witch begins dragging Hansel away, but Gretel pushes her onto the cooking rack instead before she and her brother lock her in the oven. After Hansel grabs the leather satchel, he and Gretel flee back to Regina's castle to deliver it to her. The siblings are anxious to be reunited with their father, though Regina ponders if they truly want to be with someone who abandoned them. As Gretel sadly laments that their father is all she and Hansel have, Regina suggests they can live with her and she will give their hearts' desire, with their own rooms, personal carriages, and valets. Despite this, Gretel professes she and her brother only care about finding their father, no matter if he deserted them or not because they don't want to be with someone as terrible as her. Angered at their refusal of her, Regina sends them to the Infinite Forest, where, unknown to the children, their father has also been banished to by the Queen so the three will wander in search of each other forever, never to be reunited. }} }} Family Dory Zimmer †|DAD=The Woodcutter Michael Tillman}} Nicholas Zimmer|TWN=Gretel Ava Zimmer}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *In the original fairytale, Hansel was older than Gretel. In the Once Upon a Time adaptation, Hansel is the younger twin. *On the billboard at the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department, there is a police report on the events leading up to Ava and Nicholas' mother's death.File:107DartMisses.png However, this is just a fake document fabricated by the curse: ::::St 4979 MA ::::Telephone: 555-0145 Fax: 555-0146 :::: RATIVE − Sun 10/14 11:22 − 03 – 10 – 0742 :::: ARY PLACEMENT − Dorris Zimmer . Sheriff Graham responded to the are of Franklin Drive in our vehicle parked in the woods. The explainant, Neil Westlake, gar one parked in the woods and is wounded like was woods. Upon Graham's arrival, he found a white , early 90’s s. He made contact with the driver, Dorris Zimmer , 01/01/02. he was suffering from clinical depression and that she was not ed and checked the area. She was largely incoherent and is . This prompted the Sheriff to further inspect the vehicle, ran taped to the tall pipe of the vehicle. At this , and taken into custody under the of the Baker Act. he no longer wants to live. She also keeps stating that she was le.” She admitted that she had been institutionalized two times suicide. background check, it was that Zimmer had a previ- incident during the New Year festivities in Storybrooke Park. re called and Zimmer was transferred to the Storybrooke Mental is point, the Clinical Psychiatrist on duty alerted the Special in the presence of her two children, Nicholas and Ava (both 4 fed and the children were found alone at the Zimmer is Boulevard, since − without a primary caregiver present. The into short-term foster care while while Zimmer underwent further sted this file was S.S. Edwards who is responsible through the and impounded at the municipal premises on Will Road. *Hansel shares a similar cursed name with the second iteration of Hansel, whose cursed name is Nick Branson. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The press release for "True North" wrongly credits Quinn Lord as "Josef" instead of Nicholas. |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *While Ava is distracting Henry, Nicholas hides a stolen Apollo bar in his bag.File:109MySon.png This was a fictional brand on Lost. Fairytales and Folklore *In both the original fairytale and "True North", he was the one the Blind Witch planned to eat first. |-|Other Notes= Script Notes *In the original "Pilot" script, when the war council is debating how to stop the Evil Queen's curse, the Woodcutter and his two children, Hansel and Gretel, were supposed to walk in with the enchanted tree along with the Blue Fairy. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}fr:Hansel es:Hansel de:Hänsel it:Hansel nl:Hans Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters